


Coming Home

by mresundance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FTM Poe Dameron, Fingerfucking, Ftm characer, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Whatever was out there he knew who he was coming back to. And that was all that mattered.Poe and his life as a pilot, coupled with his relationships to Rey and Finn.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [More Joy Day 2018](https://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/656290.html) \o/.
> 
> Beta'ed by the cutest of cute WarpedChyld.

The blast of the enemy’s canons and magpulse. Shots flaring across his bow. The dark expanse of space. The bright glow of ozone. The thunder of the atmosphere, like rocks to the chest. The sulfuric smell of his discharged canons. And then his body, once he’d landed, pulsing. His cock red and piercing, throbbing because he wasn’t any longer riding the thin edge of death and needed something to ground him again.

He climbed down the ladder from his cockpit and looked around.

BB-8 was beeping something about remembering to check in. But -- there. There Rey was, waiting for him by practicing with her lightsaber. Of course. Give that girl a spare minute and she’d fill it with twelve standard hours worth of work. He admired how hard she worked, even when it could be frustrating. She didn’t always know how to relax.

He went up to her, itching, just out of the lightsaber’s range.

“Poe, you shouldn’t sneak up on me, I’ll cut you in two.”

She turned around and looked him up and down. He could tell she knew. He was quivering. Lightsaber held aloft, she pointed it at him. He wasn’t about to argue with a lightsaber, and so let her back him into a small supply closet, where the noise of the hanger was muted. The lightsaber hummed as the door closed. She sheathed it then and was on top of him in seconds. Her arms were around him and her lips were against his -- not unwelcomely -- as his arms came around her and his lips pressed back. She pulled out of the kiss and unzipped his jumpsuit, reaching inside. 

“Is this what you want?” she asked, voice low and rough. She brushed his cock with her fingers.

“Yes,” he panted. That one point which pounded so much it hurt.

She kept looking at him as she grasped him between her thumb and forefinger, stroking him so that his skin burned and he felt a delicious crackle of energy in his body. She cocked her head and slid a finger inside him, slick and wet and wanting. He groaned. She used both her hands: one to stroke his cock, the other to thrust into him. The energy built until it burst with red and orange.

She was still looking at him with those lovely brown eyes. He couldn’t bear it.

“No, please, stop,” Poe said.

“Stop what? Looking at you?”

Rey tucked a lose strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Don’t be silly, Poe.”

She took him in her arms again. She held him like that until he stopped shaking.

# # #

There was the thunder of the atmosphere, always exciting, always harrowing. And then the pulse in his body, red and angry, as he climbed down the ladder from his cockpit.

And there he was, running right towards him.

“Bud --”

He was cut off with a kiss, passionate, but soft. So tender he was breathless after a minute.

“Nice to see you too,” he said dazedly as Finn led them to his quarters.It was a neat and tidy little rectangle with a bed and bathroom. It smelled like Finn and Rey -- mint and smoke.

Finn lay him down in bed, unzipped his jumpsuit, and bent down and took Poe into his mouth. HIs mouth was wet, and hot, and Poe nearly jumped at the contact, but then moaned, moaned as Finn sucked and flicked his tongue across the soft head of his cock.

It didn’t take long for Poe to finish, with a jolt. He felt almost embarrassed by it as he lay down on Finn’s bed, but Finn was smiling. He was nose to nose with Poe and there was an impish gleam in his brown eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Poe, and Poe could taste himself mingled with Finn. He laughed, breaking the kiss, and then wrestled with Finn for awhile.

# # # 

Other times a missile curved right over his bow, barely missing him. And he didn’t shake -- no experienced pilot did -- but something pivoted in him. Inside he pivoted, towards the lights of some distant homeworld, wherever the Resistance base was. And then he didn’t even notice the thunder of the atmosphere going down, or the residual sulfur of discharged cannons, or the pulse in his own body. He was weightless. He was finite. He could have been dead.

He climbed out of his cockpit and nearly tripped down the ladder. BB-8’s beeps were distant. The air echoed with sounds, and smells hissed. The floor trembled.

There -- there they were -- coming towards him. His legs did buckle then and they ran to catch him.

“I could have died,” he said, bewildered.

“Ssssh. We know,” Rey said, smoothing his hair.

Rey and Finn took him to his quarters, which smelled like him -- engine grease and contraband liquor -- and them. An untidy rectangle, which drove Finn to distraction. They worked to unzip and unbuckle his jumpsuit.

“No, stop,” Poe said. “That’s not what I want. I want . . .”

He pulled them both into bed with him. They wriggled around, trying to find what worked. Poe lay in the center, with Finn’s chest to his back, while Rey lay facing Poe. Their legs were all tangled up, but no-one seemed to mind.

“Just hold me,” Poe wanted to say, but he found the words gummy in the back of his throat, and they drew their arms around him and held him like they were never letting go.

# # # 

It was different each time.

The eternal drift of space, where all there was between him and that drift was mere diodic glass. The blast of the enemy’s ion cannons. Shots, like scatterings of electricity, fired across his bow. The bright shine of ozone. The thunder of the atmosphere. And then a ladder, a little hanger, and them.

Whatever was out there he knew who he was coming back to. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
